Global issues have heavily focused on energy and climate change. Energy is at the core of economic growth, and power sector still remains the most attractive area for investors. Bloomberg New Energy Finance estimates global electricity demand is forecast to rise by two third between 2013 and 2030. Global energy trend calls for $37 trillion of investment in the world's energy supply infrastructure to 2035 (International Energy Agency new policies scenario, P. 49 of “World Energy Outlook 2012”), averagely $1.54 trillion each year. Siemens AG estimates, from 2012 to 2030, new power plant capacity needed globally are 7TW (newly added 4.7TW+Replacement of decommissioned 2.3TW, Siemens “Pictures of the Future, Fall 2012”), averagely 0.368TW each year, thus global cumulative electric power capacity in 2030 will be 10.5TW.
On the other hand, global energy-related CO2 emissions increased by 1.4% to reach 31.6 gigatones in 2012, a historic high. These were almost all from fossil fuel combustion. Unfortunately, the climate clock is ticking as concentrations of CO2 in our atmosphere has reached 400 ppm, the highest in three million years, and a threshold that most scientists believe is a milestone into potentially irreversible climatic consequences, such as heat waves, droughts, catastrophic storms & floods, which have been real threats to our survival.
Two emerging but crucial facts regarding global energy, the first is the reserves (Everlasting Renewable Energy vs. Depleting Conventional Energy) and the second is the cost competition (Declining/Plummeting Renewable Energy Cost vs. Rising Conventional Energy Cost). The Reveal is that the renewable energy is not an alternative, it is the only alternative.
The accidents of Three Mile Island, Chernobyl, & Fukushima disclose that no nuclear energy is 100% safe. Among 427 nuclear power reactors in operation globally, 192 have operated for 30 years of which 44 have run for 40 years or more. For safety consideration, these aged reactors should be shut down as soon as possible. Also, disposal of radioactive nuclear waste often contaminates its storage sites. Renewable energy, combined with energy efficiency, offers a viable & potent solution to countering the effects of climate change.
The U.S. President Obama says that there's no contradiction between a sound environment and strong economic growth. Thus, technology to generate clean energy with possibly highest efficiency & energy density is urgently needed to reduce Greenhouse Gas emissions as fossil fuel still remains in dominance of our world. Such crisis has triggered global rethinking and reorientation of the future of mankind. So this invention is worked out for a new and better clean energy generation technology pledging to this goal.